1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote viewing of multimedia content and, more particularly, to remote viewing using a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various terminal devices, including wireless and mobile devices, may be coupled to MCDN customer premises equipment (CPE) to receive and view multimedia content over an MCDN. The ability to transfer multimedia content between MCDN terminal devices may entail cumbersome integration of external equipment and may only provide restrictive remote viewing capability.